Prior art substrates can be bonded by bonding two sets of copper bonding pads located on opposing pair of substrates. The opposing pair of substrates should be aligned during the bonding process to provide electrical connection between electrical nodes in the two substrates. Misalignment of the bonding pads can result in a decreased product yield in the bonded structures.